


An Artist's Touch

by dragonofheaven07



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Body Paint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofheaven07/pseuds/dragonofheaven07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a body painter and Dick is his model. And the artist can’t help but defile the canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artist's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on ranit-shirt's AU idea~

When Jason first got the call that he was being commissioned to do a body painting for Wayne Enterprises, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He was still fairly green to the business, featured in a few magazines, but nothing too major. And now Gotham’s largest conglomerate was appointing him in charge of designing their latest campaign with all the bells and whistles included.

Too tempting. Maybe he’d actually make his rent on time for once.

On the day of the shoot, Jason made sure he arrived a full hour early. He was not going to screw this job up. Using the key-card the company had lent him, he lugged his heavy duffel bag of supplies into the bright open space of the studio.

It appeared to be one of the director’s lofts: everything a blazing sterile white color, high windows, shiny wood floors, and a wall of nothing but minimalist paintings. A spot for the shoot had been previously set up: a satiny lounge, surrounded by a white backdrop, and a half-dozen complicated screens and light modifiers.

To his surprise, there was already someone there, staring at what appeared to be a Mondrian. A young man, barely in his twenties, wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

And by god, was he beautiful. Flowing black hair, wide baby blues, high cheek bones, soft lips. By the gap in the robe, Jason could tell that he worked out religiously.

Wayne could certainly afford to have the best, the top of the line.

The model suddenly noticed Jason, and turned to him. “Hi!” he waved, smiling warmly. “You must be the artist.”

”Uh, yeah,” Jason muttered, his grip on the bag tightening.

The model held out his palm. “I’m Dick Grayson. You can just call me Dick. Everyone does,” he said. “What should I call you?”

Jason shook his hand. “Jason Todd. Just Jason is fine,” he muttered.

“I just got here not too long ago, too. We’re both a little ahead of schedule, I see,” Dick chuckled. “The early bird gets the worm.”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh alongside him. There was just something so relaxing about Dick, something that was pulling him in. 

“I’ve seen some of concepts you sketched yesterday, very intriguing!” Dick exclaimed. “It’s for the latest Wayne Entertainment promotion, I heard.”

“Yeah, here, I’ll show you…” Jason dug through the bag and fished out a crumpled piece of paper. “It’s gonna be your entire body, from the neck down, black and blue. And you’re gonna have a domino mask over your eyes and nose.”

“Wow,” Dick tilted his head. “I could never come up with anything like that. I’m not very creative. All I do is stand around and pose.”

“No, no, I’m sure that requires a lot of practice and stuff.”

“Not really.” Dick strutted down the hallway, swaying his hips, making the tie of the bathrobe swish back and forth with every step. He moved his hands around, changing his expression as he made camera clicking sounds. “See? Not that hard.”

“You just make it look easy,” Jason smirked.

Dick walked back. “I’m still learning. To be honest, this is my first big assignment.”

“Then I guess we have that is common,” Jason replied. “We’ll get through this, together. Trust me, you’re in good hands.”

Dick’s face flushed a little, “Oh, uh, yeah, t-thanks…” His eyes drifted to the photo shoot set. ”Oh, hey, do you want to sit down? We still have some time to kill.”

“Sure.” Jason joined Dick on the lounge, Dick smoothing out his bathrobe.

The two sat in silence for a while, Jason twiddling his thumbs, as he snuck quick glances at Dick, who was facing the other way and red as hell.

“It’s getting kinda late,” Jason finally commented. He checked his cell. No messages from the photographer. “Maybe I should start without him. That cool?” 

“O-Okay, yeah,” Dick nodded. He stood and, albeit shyly, untied the robe, letting it fall off his shoulders into a pile on the floor. 

Jesus H. Christ.

Jason fought against the urge to whistle, blinking several times to be sure he wasn’t just seeing things. He started spreading out his gear on a nearby coffee table and loaded an airbrush with blue paint. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“When you are.”

“Good.” 

Jason took Dick’s arm and sprayed a wide dark line down the length of it. Dick cringed at the cold sting. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” Jason alleged. After his arm was covered from fingertip to shoulder with a bold stripe of blue, Jason went on to Dick’s chest. 

And then, out of nowhere, Dick began to shiver, biting his lip. 

Jason stopped the streak of paint. “You alright, Dick?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m good,” Dick smiled weakly. 

“We can break for a few minutes. Did you want anything to drink?”

“I’m fine,” Dick insisted.

Jason frowned, but pressed the button again. He manged to finish both sides of the blue arrow without a peep from Dick. “I think we should start on the mask next. Are you up for it? I know some people can get nauseous around paint fumes…”

”Just keep going.”

“One word and I’ll stop, okay?” Jason unscrewed the cap off a small bottle of black paint and dipped in a brush. He started to outline the mask around Dick’s eyes, their faces so close Jason could feel his hot breath. He caught a whiff of Dick’s shampoo. Strawberries and cream. Yum. 

When the mask was filled, the edges crisp, Jason stepped back to admire his work. He took back Dick’s hand, the paint perfectly dried. 

A moment passed and Dick’s hand still lingered in his. 

“Jason…?”

He wasn’t sure if it was just straight up nerve or emotion, but Jason leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dick’s hand.

“J-Jason! W-What are you—ngh!”

Jason’s lips trailed over the blue, ascending up Dick’s arm until the painter and model were so close their noses were bumping.

Dick swallowed hard, his breath labored, as Jason adjusted a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of line, tucking it behind Dick’s ear.

“Dickie?” And that burning instinct kicked in again, and lips crashed together.

Dick didn’t struggle. He hugged Jason’s still clothed body, running his fingers threw his hair. He arched his back over the lounge, his leg wrapping around Jason’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Dickie. I’m gonna take care of you.” He touched the center of Dick’s chest, felt the fast heartbeat underneath. “I told you that, right?”

“Y-Yeah, Jay.”

“I’m gonna make you look so perfect, babe, everyone’s gonna love you…” Jason’s zipper slides down.

“Really?”

“Really.”

He pushed in, and Dick’s nails dug into his sides. ”Oh, yes, god, yes…” Jason groans. “You have no idea, Dickie, no fucking clue…”

Dick bucked, moving with the rhythm. It was a calming kind of feeling, being naked under Jason’s form, a kind of security. But it also made everything twice as hot.

Dick was open, wet, yawning, his hair is all drenched with sweat, when Jason at long last hit that place inside him that drove Dick wild. Warm come splashed against his stomach.

The paint smeared, mixing with the white. And it’s the most beautiful thing Jason had ever seen. 

—

The photographer ended up bursting through the door almost a half-hour late. He apologized profusely, saying that a traffic accident had held him up. His mood improved somewhat when he saw that the painting had been completed.

Dick tugged the flaps of his robe as the harried man sets up the camera. “I’m assuming what we did will be our little secret from Mr. Wayne?”

Jason stole a pinch on Dick’s ass.

“Duly noted.”


End file.
